ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:6 - Noon - Leo and Kioshi Lunch, Flying and a Movie
Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo is in the kitchen wearing a tank top and shorts and rummaging through the fridge. “If I make it like that....” he’s talking to himself. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 Kioshi wanders into the kitchen, halting near the entrance Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo doesn’t notice the other kid at first, pulling out some sausage links. “Oh, hey kioshi. Hungry?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 Kioshi nods and comes in farther Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo smiles a bit. “What would you like? I warn you, I am a master of following instructions on a box!” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 "A-anything is fine." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo laughs. “Then why not some Mac and cheese?” He puts the sausage links back and looks in the cabinet, pulling out a box. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 "O-okay. What's it like?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo pauses. “Never had Mac and cheese, man?” He looks at the box. It’s not top quality, but it’s still a good brand... as good as instant Mac and cheese gets. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 "Not really... I've heard of it... but Aaron is lactose intolerant and Reese doesn't like it so we never had it..." he says the words lactose intolerant with the tone of someone who doesn't actually know what it means and is just repeating things(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo nods. “Ah, that makes sense i guess. You don’t have any allergies or anything do you? Don’t wanna let you eat something bad, man.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 Kioshi shakes his head Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 “Good!” Leo smiles and gets out a pot to start it up. “Wanna take a seat? Shouldn’t take long.” He summons a katana and uses it to cut open the box and bags inside.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 Kioshi sits down, fidgeting slightly Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo is very enthusiastic about what he is doing, dismissing the sword. “You liking ravenhold so far?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 "Yes... most of the people here are nice..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo smiles. “Good! We’re all training to be heroes! We should all be nice and helpful to each other. That’s what heroes do!” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 Kioshi nods and gives Leo a half smile Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 He gets out milk and begins to heat the pot with everything in it. (Assuming that’s how you make them. I haven’t made instant in years....) “You know what kind of hero you wanna be yet, Kioshi?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 "I... I'm not sure yet..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo gives him a confident smile. “No worries! You got plenty of time!” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/29/2018 Kioshi gives him a weak smile back Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/29/2018 Leo finishes up sometime later and splits it between the two of them. “Here ya go! Hope ya like it.” He puts a plate with a fork in front of kioshi and takes a seat across from the kid. May 30, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi squeaks out a thank you before taking a bite Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo chuckles and eats his own. “Not as good as Dakotas.... but not terrible.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "Its good." Kioshi says (mainly out of courtesy) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo smiles. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to, though.” He wolfs down the food. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi continues to eat quietly Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo finishes up pretty fast and leans back. “Man, I’m still hungry. Later though... I don’t think I’ve talked to you like this before Kioshi.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "Oh! No..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 “You seem like a good person, man. So what makes you want to be a hero?” He’s smiling as usual. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "Aaron wants to be a hero... I wanted to prove he could..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 “Aaron? Sounds like my kinda person.” He leans forward. “Do you want to be one yourself, though?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "I... I don't know." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo rubs his chin. “Well, don’t worry about it! Just have fun and learn a lot for now!” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 “So, what you doing for the weekend?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi shrugs, Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 “Want to go flying? It’s better with friends!” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "F-flying?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo nods. “Yeah, flying! Well, you would be more of a passenger, I guess. Still, beats doing nothing, right?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "I-i guess??" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo laughs. “So, wanna go?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "S-sure?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo stands quickly. “Alright! Don’t worry, I’m pretty awesome at it.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "R-right now?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo shrugs. “If you want, Yeah.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo smiles widely. “Come on, then! Let’s have some fun! We can see the campus from above, you know? And the ocean.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo starts heading outside. “Anything else you wanna see? Don’t think I can take you into town without asking someone, though.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "Whatever you want!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo laughs. “I want my guest to be happy. After all, when you fly Dean Airlines, you fly happy!” He stretches as he reaches outside, pulling his sleeves up so his tattoos are visible. “But I think seeing the school would be fun for you.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "O-okay." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo smiles. His tattoos start to evaporate off his arms, weapons forming in the air. A spear with a large cross guard on it floats beside kioshi as a whip falls from Leo’s shorts, floating in the air. “You wanna fly like A witch? Or would you rather have a chair?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "A witch?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo nods. “Tall black hat, green skin, mega ugly? People dress up like that all the time for Halloween. They ride broomsticks around, but all I got it a spear. Much cooler, though.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo offers him the spear and summons a large sword that he stands on and holds a rapier in his hand. “Course, I could always let you surf?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "Surf?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo points to how he stands on the floating blade. “Like this! It’s way cooler looking.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "Oh." Kioshi tries to stand like that on the spear he was given Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo sends his whip to wrap around kioshis waist and balance him. “Nice!” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi jumps at the whip, in fact throwing him off balance Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 The whip catches him and keeps him on the spear. “Woah, sorry! Just don’t want you falling, man.” It moves away and takes the shape of a handle bar connecting to the spear. “How about that?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods and holds onto it Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo nods. He moves kioshi up into the air in front of him and rises behind the kid, keeping him in sight. “Hang on tight! I can catch you, but I’d rather not have to!” He laughs as they rise slowly in the air. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods, shaking slightly Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo moves himself closer. “Just let me know if you want to stop. Flyings pretty scary the first few times, so I don’t mind.” He starts sending them over their dorm house. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods, "You're nice." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo laughs. “Heroes are supposed to be nice, so thanks!” He starts to pick up speed, but keeps them relatively slow. They get high enough to see the entire school. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi's tail moves a lot as they fly, he grins and let's out s small laugh Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo grins at the sound and picks up a little speed. “Which way, Captain Kioshi!?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "Any way!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo looks baffled. “Any way? Any way, it is!” The lean to the left and begin to circle the campus. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi laughs again Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo takes kioshi around campus, eventually going faster when he thinks the kid can handle it. Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi enjoys himself Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Eventually, probably fifteen minutes later, Leo slows down and leaves them suspended above their dorm house. He jumps and lands on his butt, sitting on the sword he was surfing. “Anytime you wanna fly around, you let me know.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "That was fun! Thank you!" Kioshi's voice might be the loudest anyone has heard it and his grin is pretty big Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo laughs. “Hey, hearing you had fun is thanks enough!” He looks down to the ground. “I wanna take lots of people for flights one day! Maybe take some kids for a tour of New York or Cleveland or whatever big city I wind up in. So when we make it big, come on by, ok?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi nods, still grinning Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 “So, the big question! Shall this be the end? Or...” he looks at kioshi and grins. “Should we go some more?” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "I couldn't ask for more." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo laughs. “You can ask me for anything! The future greatest hero lives to serve!” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 Kioshi looks at him with slight suspicion Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo gives him a goofy grin, not really getting the look. “That’s a weird face you’re making. So, wanna go for more? I got a few hours in me.” Ezra the Floofmaster-05/30/2018 "I guess." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-05/30/2018 Leo jumps up with the help of the sword in his hand. “Roger that, captain! Onward to the great beyond!” They start heading towards the ocean and then move to go along the shallow ends only. May 31, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 11:48 AM Kioshi seems to relax a bit and enjoy the ride Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:20 PM (Skip ahead to end of flying time?) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:21 PM Yes please Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:24 PM They land about a half hour later, Leo looking a bit winded, but only a bit. He lets kioshi down and waits to dismiss the weapons. “Fun, right?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:25 PM "Very fun!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:26 PM Leo laughs. “Good! Thanks, though. It’s a lot more fun with people.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:27 PM "Why thank me?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:29 PM “Cause having a friend along for the ride makes me happy,” He tells kioshi. He seems to get an idea, too, and pulls out his notebook, summoning a wide bladed sword to press down on as he draws. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:30 PM "We're friends?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:31 PM Leo looks up. “Oh, I should’ve asked. Want to be?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:32 PM Kioshi thinks for a moment then nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:33 PM Leo grins widely. “And like that, it’s a good day.” He lines something on the page. “Mind if I ask you something, man?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:34 PM "What?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:34 PM “You’re Japanese right? I didn’t wanna assume, cause that’s kind of a dick move.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:35 PM Kioshi nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:36 PM “Ever hear about a sword called Dojigiri? I hear they display it in Tokyo sometimes.” He starts writing some notes. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:38 PM Kioshi shakes his head, "I've never been to Tokyo." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:40 PM Leo finishes his drawing. “Damn. Well, that’s ok! I plan to go eventually. There’s a lot I want to see and eat.” He summons the drawing he had been working on, a katana appearing in the air. “This is Dojigiri. Was thinking about putting it on me, but I need a better drawing.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Thursday at 12:45 PM "Its nice." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Thursday at 12:47 PM Leo nods. “Yep! One of the most famous swords in the world!” He dismisses it and puts his notebook up. “Well, I need to relax for a bit before I get to training.” June 2, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:39 PM "Do you want my help?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 4:43 PM Leo looks at Kioshi. “Relaxing or training? Cause I don’t know how you can help me relax really...” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:45 PM "Both?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 4:47 PM Leo raises an eyebrow then laughs. “Um, I guess we could watch a movie. That’s a good way to relax with friends!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:48 PM Kioshi looks oddly relieved and nods Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 4:52 PM Leo starts walking. “You ok there, buddy?” He comes to a realization. “Oh! You thought I’d make you play board games didn’t you? No worries, I like movies better!” He gives kioshi a grin. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:53 PM Kioshi smiles back Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 4:54 PM Leo leads him into the house. “Alright! I don’t know about you, but I like comedies and action movies!” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 4:57 PM "O-okay." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:00 PM Leo goes to look through the movies. “Got a favorite?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:01 PM "I- haven't seen many movies..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:03 PM Leo looks back, frowning. “Kioshi, my friend, we need to fix this!” He rummages a bit more and settles for using Netflix. “Must find the right one, though....” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:05 PM "Any is fine." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:17 PM Leo gives up and Netflix and grabs a dvd. “Alright! We’re gonna watch Emperors new groove. Prepare to laugh, my friend!” He says the last part in a weird accent. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:19 PM Kioshi nods and watches as he puts the DVD in Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:41 PM Leo hurry’s to the couch once it starts. “Alright! Ready to laugh? Kronk is the best.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:42 PM Kioshi nods and sits on the couch near Leo but not close enough to touch Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:45 PM Leo doesn’t seem to notice - and if he does he doesn’t mind. Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:47 PM (Skip through movie?) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:47 PM (Yeah) Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:52 PM Kioshi dozes off near the end of the movie a small smile on his face Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:53 PM Leo smiles a bit at the sight and waits for the end of the movie to whisper over. “Hey, Kioshi.... you awake?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Saturday at 5:54 PM Kioshi mutters something in Japanese and shifts not waking Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Last Saturday at 5:57 PM Leo thinks for a bit. He remembers kioshi not liking the whip touching him. “Man, you’re a tough one.” He goes to find a blanket and puts it beside kioshi, then starts drawing something in his notebook. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Leo Roleplay Category:Kioshi Roleplay